Messing With Her Mind
by iluvcarby101
Summary: Sequal to Edward and Bella Go TO Bristol.  The Cullens mess with Theresa EArnhardt's mind to give Bella what she wants...  ONESHOT


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight, New Moon, Or eclipse, or NASCAR, or DEI, or the EArnhardts (but theresa earnhardt owned Jr's name. How stupid is that?). I own the idea. nothing else. Oh yeah, and i don't want anyone dead._

AN: I just updated The New Girl and i decided i wanted to write this. It's sequal to Edward and Bella Go to Bristol! I just have to write this. It will let me get my anger out. Hehe, only Dale Jr. Fans will know what I'm talking about.

Nobody's POV

Edward was upstairs in his room. Bella was downstairs watching NASCAR Now on ESPN. He still didn't know why she enjoyed it that much... the race he had taken her to in Bristol wasn't that much fun. He was lost in thought again when he heard Bella scream.

He sprinted has fast has he possibly could down to her and wrapped his arms around her, but she kept screaming and staring at the T. V. After it broke to a commercial break she stopped, but continued to stare at the T.V with pure hate in her eyes. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, panicking.

"I hate her! How could she? His dad meant for that team to be his! He... He...I HATE HER!" Bella yelled. THen he felt her body tense in his arms, and her eyes seemed to change to an even darker brown. "You! Why did you tell me this before? It's probably all your fault. You and Alice.." Bella was ranting again.

" Bella, what are you talking about?" Edward asked, still confused.

"Theresa Earnhardt is a bitch! She won't give Dale Jr. the majority ownership he deserves! HOW CAN SHE DO THIS!" and then Bella broke down crying.

"Bella, it's just a team. Can't he just go drive for someone else?" Edward asked her in a soothing voice.

All of a sudden her crying stopped and she glared at him. "It's NOT just any team. His dad started that team for HIM! It's HIS! Theresa Earnhardt is just a selfish bitch who..." Bella trailed off, and then her eyes turned thoughtful.

"You can do something about it, right?" Bella asked sweetly.

Reluctantly, Edward asked, "Do what?"

Then her eyes turned hatefull again. "Kill her."

Absolutely shocked, he stared at Bella. "Bella, I'm not going to kill someone just because you don't like them. But...maybe we can come up with another plan."

Bella looked ecstatic now. Edward was briefly worried that Bella was turning bipolar. She was acting really weird. "Like?" she answered.

&&&

Edward's POV

This was completely ridiculous. Glancing around, he shook his head. They were all dressed in red and white Budweiser stuff with Eight's on them. Actually, Bella looked adorable in her tank top and white shorts, but this was still ridiculous. Carlisle was not going to be happy about this. We had hopped on a plane early in the morning and we were now in North Carolina at a press conference officially announcing the Dale Jr. thing. Alice had made up passes, and we were now seated in the front row. An older woman, who I presumed to be Theresa Earnhardt, stepped up to the podium and waited for the noise to stop. She glanced around the room and her eyes landed on me.

_ 'Damn, he's hot...'_

Um, ew. That's nasty. He saw Bella glaring daggers at her from her seat next to me, and I put my arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry so much. Alice had a vision and she thinks this will work." I whispered in her ear.

She didn't answer, she just folded her arms across her chest.

Theresa started talking, going on about Dale Jr.'s career at DEI. She sounded professional, until Jasper started to play with her emotions. Her voice now sounded unconvinced, unsure about what she was doing. She stopped, glanced around, then said. "Excuse me for a minute," then stepped out.

I glanced over at Jasper, and noticed him concentrating. Emmett looked like he wanted to go with Bella's original plan, and Rosalie looked bored. Alice was staring off into space, and Bella looked like she was going to jump out of her seat.

Theresa came back out on stage, and made her announcement. "After considerations, we are...happy to introduce our new owner, Dale Earnhardt Jr."

Bella started jumping up and down, screaming at the top of her lungs. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, but she continued to scream. Not waiting to hear the rest, I grabbed Bella and dragged her outside into the hallway. The rest of my family followed us out. "There Bella, are you happy now?" I asked, extremely annoyed with the fact we just completely changed the sport of NASCAR.

She Came over and wrapped her arms around my waist, nodding into my chest. "Thank you, Edward." she said.

Everyone rolled their eyes, then walked away.

After rubbing her back for a few minutes, she looked up and smiled at me, a strangely evil smile. "So..." she said.

"Bella, what is it now?" I asked. I wished I hadn't asked.

"Can you make the Busch brothers hate each other so they crash in the All Star race next week?"

&&

Still Edwards POV

I can't believe I was here, at Charlotte, with everyone. I also can't believe that we actually gave Bella what she wanted again. We watched the yellow and gold(kurt drove a gold car for that race, not blue fyi) spin around, slamming into each other. Never, ever again am I allowing Bella to go to a NASCAR race.

&&

Too bad this didn't actually happen. Sigh so REVIEW and tell me what you thought


End file.
